Dust to Dust
by MomentarySetback
Summary: He'd just wanted to see her, to talk to her again. But then she'd opened that door, staring back at him both like he belonged there and yet like she was surprised he'd actually come. / Missing scene from 7x07 The Dragon and the Wolf. Jon/Dany. Between the knock and the you-know-what. M just to be safe.


_Author's Note: My attempt to bridge the gap between the knock-knock and the FASDFJNSDFJSDNF scene, which I loved but could've used some build-up. I'm contemplating a multi-chapter story soon picking up just after 7x07 and covering what I hope happens in season 8, so stay tuned!_

 _Lyrics are Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars, which I find eerily and beautifully fitting for the two of them._

—

He didn't know why he'd come.

In his heart, he did, but he hadn't expected anything. It had been building all evening since boarding the boat – the need to see her, the need to know the building flirtation between them wasn't all in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he was a man of action as well as thought. So even though he had no idea what he was doing, he'd tossed every caution aside and let his legs lead him halfway to her door, where he'd promptly turned around and returned to his quarters when doubt crept in. He doubled back just as quickly, making it to her door this time and then hesitating. In one of his bolder moments, his hand rapped on her door, followed quickly by a disbelieving shake of his head. There was no turning back now. And he had no reason to be here, no excuse should she ask for one.

He'd just wanted to see her, to talk to her again.

But then she'd opened that door, staring back at him both like he belonged there and yet like she was surprised he'd actually come. Her gaze intensified at his speechlessness, ensuring he hadn't come for political reasons, the two of them speaking worlds with their eyes. And then, without breaking his gaze for even a moment, she softly pushed the door further out of his way – an invitation. A dare.

It was then that he knew he was in trouble, but declining never crossed his mind and suddenly every bit of hesitation had left his body.

 _You've held your head up_  
 _You've fought the fight_  
 _You bear the scars_  
 _You've done your time_  
 _Listen to me_  
 _You've been lonely too long_

Her blue eyes held his, her breathing growing quicker and deeper as he crossed into her quarters. Like a dance that had been choreographed long ago, he stepped into her as he pushed the door closed, his hand sliding over the stiff material of her dress until it came to rest at her waist. Watching her eyes flutter closed at the last second before his lips met hers, Jon pulled her close as she shifted her weight into him.

He captured her lips firmly but gently, pent-up desires tempered by his utter adoration for her. She initiated next, taking his bottom lip between her own as her hand found its resting place over his chest.

As their mouths melded together, the world around her disappeared and Dany found herself growing dizzyingly overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her body. Every other sense failed her but the feel of his hands and his lips, the smell of him and the sea, and soon she had to lean back into the door to steady herself. He followed, pressing a hand against the sturdy wood behind her as they both parted for air.

Jon swallowed hard, all too aware of the quick rise-and-fall of her chest beneath her formal dress that masked her curves and skin far too well. His eyes flittered from the gray material back to her face, catching her studying the scar that ran over his left brow and then focusing on his reddened lips. She took the opportunity to reach behind her and twist the hard iron lock, securing the door with a resounding click.

And then she stood frozen for a long moment, one hand still tucked behind her on the lock as she watched him. The weight of her feelings for him hit her full-force and her breathing quickened despite their brief repose. Everything felt different. _He_ was different. He was brave and wise and kind and _good_ , and he had a bit of magic of his own, she suspected. Her eyes drifted down to the rough armor that covered his chest, where beneath laid scars no ordinary man could have ever survived.

But he was here, with her, and she couldn't help but feel like he was supposed to be and that the world would invariably shift because of it.

 _Let me in the walls_  
 _You've built around_  
 _We can light a match_  
 _And burn them down_  
 _Let me hold your hand_  
 _And dance 'round and 'round the flames_  
 _In front of us_  
 _Dust to dust_

She reached up, tracing the scar that skipped over his eye before letting her fingers drift down his cheek. When her hand reached the heat of his neck, she drew him back to her and captured his lips with hers once again. Jon ducked his head to meet her, turning just slightly so that when her lips parted this time, his tongue brushed over her bottom lip.

Her hand found the first side buckle of his breast plate, slipping the leather loose, and Jon pulled back again to rest his forehead against hers. He met her eyes, heavy and certain, and suddenly the air between them changed.

Done with the difficult angle that had him leaning over her and resting a hand against the door, he scooped her up by the waist and pressed her against the wood. He caught sight of the pleased smile that graced her lips and heard her quick intake of air just before their mouths crashed together again. Harder and more insistent this time, their lips melded together as she slipped the strap from his waist loose, then the next one, before finally pulling the plate from his body. Making quick work of the gambeson beneath, she pulled at the ties, unwrapping the heavy material from his chest and leaving him in a white linen shirt that opened at his chest.

Her hand slipped beneath the hem, fingers running over his muscular abdomen before she tugged at the ties to reveal his chest. She could feel the grooves of his scars under her fingertips, but was temporarily distracted as he pulled back enough to return her weight to the floor. He tore his lips from hers to meet her eyes as his fingers slid across the leather belt around her waist. Dany invited him with a slight curve of her lips, further imploring him as she reached behind her neck to untie and loosen the first few laces of her dress.

After he'd slipped the belt from her waist, she turned, twisting a wave of white-blonde curls over one shoulder. He picked up where she'd left off, loosening the laces and watching the creamy skin that appeared beneath. Soon the material could slip from her shoulder and he moved it down slowly, pressing a kiss to each inch of skin that appeared along the slope of her shoulder.

His lips lingered at the top of her arm, watching in awe as her dress and slip pooled on the floor. He couldn't stop drinking in the sight of her as his hands wrapped around her waist once more, finally feeling the softness and warmth of her skin against his.

Dany reached for his hand and uncurled herself from his body, threading her fingers with his as she led him toward her bed. Taking a seat, she pulled him close, again unable to take her eyes off the deep scars that still somehow seemed raw. Straightening, she pressed her lips to the highest one, lingering over his heart before making her way down his abdomen, kissing each one. Her hands had tugged his belt buckle loose, and by the time she'd reached his lowest scar, his trousers and garments laid at her feet.

Jon tried to control the rapid heaving of his chest as her eyes swept over his body, meeting his gaze once again. The emotion in her kisses had unraveled him, and all he could do was give in like she was waiting for him to do.

Wrapping an arm around her bare waist as his lips found hers again, he moved her up the bed, settling between her legs. As their hips met, he nipped at her bottom lip and awakened something in her again. She pressed back hard, fingers splaying at his side as she arched against him, lips pulling deep kisses from his irresistible mouth.

He parted from her reddened lips only to trail his mouth down her neck, her breasts, her toned but soft abdomen, leaving kiss after kiss in his wake. His lips skimmed over her hips and inner thighs, eliciting a soft gasp from her as they landed where she wanted him most.

 _You're like a mirror, reflecting me_  
 _Takes one to know one, so take it from me_  
 _You've been lonely_  
 _You've been lonely too long_  
 _We've been lonely_  
 _We've been lonely too long_

There would be time for words and consequences, they knew. Later. In the morning. At Winterfell, maybe.

But tonight it felt like the world was either ending or forever changing, and that they were inevitably a part of it all. Together. Like it was only a matter of time.

 _He loved her, and she loved him._


End file.
